Victorious Love Story
by Lukasiak
Summary: Mr. Sickowitz ha assigned a project for the class. A love story! There are some new characters, Max and Ryder. This is a new Ryder. He is not from the show. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Victorious fanfic! I hope you like it! inert are some new people in this fanfic, Ryder and Max. And Ryder is not from 'Beggin on Your Knees'. Enjoy. **

*Everyone is in Mr. Sickowitz' class waiting for class to start.

(The bell rings.)

Mr. Sickowitz - (Walks in.) Good morning class. Today I will be giving each of you an assignment!

Everyone - (Groans.)

Mr. Sickowitz - You will all be working in partners. You guys have to create a skit and then perform it in front of the class. Jade with Max, Cat with Robbie, Andre with Beck and Tori with Ryder.

Tori - (Looks at Ryder.) {Thinking - Ryder is super cute! I can't wait to work with him!}

*Later at Tori's Locker

Tori/Robbie/Andre - (Talking.)

Cat - (Runs up to them.) Hi hi!

Andre - Hey little red!

Tori - (Laughs.)

Cat - Robbie, can I come to your house to work on the project tonight?

Robbie - Sure kitty cat!

Cat - (Does her funny laugh.)

Jade - (Yells.) Vega! (Walks up to them.)

Tori - Hide me! (Hides behind Andre, Robbie and Cat.)

Cat - Hi Jade! Tori isn't here right now.

Jade - Really?

Robbie - Really!

Jade - (Grabs Rex then throws him.)

Robbie - Rex! (Run after Rex.)

Jade - (Smiles.) Hello Tori.

Tori - (Scared.) Hi Jade.

Andre - (Scared.) I have to go to class. (Runs to class.)

Cat - (Scared.) Me too! (Run to class.)

Jade - Tori, I need to come over to your house later and talk to you about the project for Mr. Sickowitz.

Tori - Why?

Jade - I just need to.

Tori - Okay. Fine.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

*At Tori's House - 3:00 pm

(The doorbell rings.)

Tori - (Answers the door.) Hi.

Jade - Can I come in?

Tori - Do you have your new scissors with you?

Jade - No.

Tori - (Looks at Jade with suspicion.)

Jade - (Stands in the middle of Tori's living room with her arms and legs spread apart.)

Tori - (Checks Jade's jacket pockets, pant pockets and shoes to make sure that she doesn't have any scissors with her but finds one up Jade's sleeve.)

Jade - (Smiles.) Those are my old scissors.

Tori - (Puts the scissors in the kitchen.) So why are you here?

Jade - I don't want you working with Ryder on the project.

Tori - Why not?

Jade - It's because I used to date him.

Tori - Really?

Jade - Yes. So I don't want you to even think about dating him!

Tori - Well you know what? I already did think about dating him!

Jade - (Sighs in shock.) Well then, we'll just see about that!

Tori - Fine!

Jade - Fine! (Leaves.)

Tori - (Sits on the couch with her arms crossed.)

Jade - (Comes back in.) Where are my scissors?

Tori - (Gets Jade's scissors and hands them to her.)

Jade - (Leaves.)

Tori - (Gets her phone and calls Ryder.)

*Ryder House

Tori - {Thinks - I feel a little weird about what Jade said. Even though we aren't friends, I still don't want to hurt her feelings.} Here goes nothing. (Knocks on the door)

Ryder - Answers the door.) Hey Tori! Ready to work on the project?

Tori - Yah!

(2 hours has past, and now Tori and Ryder are talking about things.)

Tori - (Laughs.) You are so funny!

Ryder - Thank you!

Tori - You know Jade?

Ryder - Yes. We used to date when we were in 9th grade.

Tori - I know, she told me.

Ryder - Really?

Tori - (Nods.) Why did you guys breakup?

Ryder - We device that we weren't right for each other.

Tori - Oh. I'm sorry it happened. (Stares into Ryder's eyes.)

Ryder - It's not your fault. (Stares into Tori's eyes.)

(Tori's phone rings.)

Tori - (Reads the text she got from her sister.) I have to go!

Ryder - Oh. Okay! Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye!

Tori - Bye! (Walks back home.)


	3. Chapter 3

*Meanwhile at Robbie's House

Cat - (Rings the doorbell.)

Robbie - (Answers the door.) Hey kitty cat!

Cat - (Does her funny laugh.) Hi Robbie!

Robbie - Ready to work on the project?

Cat - Yes! (Runs over to Robbie's sofa and stares at some cupcakes on the table.)

Robbie - So, I was thinking that we cou –

Cat - Can I have a cupcake?

Robbie - No. Those are for when we finish the script.

Cat - PLEASE?!

Robbie - No! But you can have some bibble instead!

Cat - Yay!

Robbie - (Grabs a bag of bibble and gives it to Cat.)

Cat - (Does her weird laugh.)

*Meanwhile at Andre's House

Beck - (Typing what Andre is saying.) And... Done!

Andre - Awesome! Now we just have to act out the skit. I want to be the rich dude!

Beck - That's fine with me!

*Meanwhile at Jade's House

Jade - (Sad staring at a plant.)

Max - I finished the script.

Jade - Like I care.

Max - What's wrong?

Jade - (Says very fast.) Nothing! Why do you think something's wrong? It's Tori.

Max - Well, I don't want to get into any girly drama! (Start to pack up.) I'll come over again tomorrow! (Leaves.)

Jade - (Starts fiddling with her scissors.) I will get you Tori.

*Meanwhile at Robbie's House

Cat - Now can I have a cupcake?

Robbie - Yes you may.

Cat - Yay! Thank you Robbie! (Kisses Robbie on the cheek.)

Robbie - (Smiles in delight.)

Cat - Well, I need to go now! Bye! (Leaves.)

Robbie - (Runs up to his room cheering.)


End file.
